


Surprises

by FancySpants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancySpants/pseuds/FancySpants
Summary: Angela's preparing to leave late one night when she finds an unexpected guest in her office. With an equally unexpected surprise.





	Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday drabble for Hapgen over on the Moicy discord.  
> Happy Holidays! I hope you like it. <3

Another long day came to a close in the Overwatch laboratory. Angela Ziegler was locking up her personal lab, finally reaching the end of her work load today. It was far later than she had intended on staying but then again, when didn’t she? Every day drew on longer than intended especially with her current project. She was so close to a breakthrough. Stabilizing her nanobiotic technology in a state that it could be transported and utilized endless on the battle field would be a life saving achievement. There was only so much she could do with a medical kit at her side. The development of her Caduceus staff would be a game changer. It could spare so many unnecessary losses. If only she could get past these technical difficulties.

The medic put her keys back in the pocket of her lab coat. Her lab was secured and all there was left to do was retrieve a few personal items from her office. Her apartment keys, some research notes, and the lunch she’d left uneaten today. The afternoon had come and gone in a blur of hope and failure. It was only now she was realizing she hadn’t taken a break to eat. She could almost swear the growl of her stomach could be heard in the silent halls. Good things they were empty. It seemed as though she was the last one leaving today, everyone else having the sense and time awareness to leave earlier in the evening. She was alone here now and there was something overbearing about that fact. She was alone. Not just here in the science wing of Overwatch’s Swiss headquarters, but she would be when she returned home as well. It was a thought she pushed from her mind, not allowing herself to dwell on it for more than a moment. It was too late to be worrying about something like that. This loneliness was self-inflicted. There was no one to blame but herself.

Finally, she rounded the corner of the hall, just a few more doors left until she reached her office. Sleep was beginning to call to her, the doctor feeling her eyes grow heavy now that she was stimulated by her project. But that sense of exhaustion didn’t last long as she reached to grab the door to her office. Angela jolted awake as the door opened from the other side, her gaze immediately shooting up to see who was exiting. Her gaze meet a pair of side shoulders, her eyes missing the intruder’s face by a fair margin. There was only one person it could be then, and as her gaze traveled further up her suspicions were confirmed.

There stood Moira O’Deorain. A member of Overwatch’s genetics department. She was a brilliant woman, but she was about as pleasant as her work ethic. Angela was wary of her, typically avoiding her whenever possible, which was easy enough with them being apart of different departments, but they still ran into each other from time to time. Like now. There was a shocked look on the redhead’s face, an expression she was familiar with. Clearly, she hadn’t been expecting to be caught breaking into her office and going… whatever it was she was up to in there. It likely wasn’t anything good and the young doctor felt a certain surge of rage at the sight. The woman was ambitious there was no denying that, but to have the audacity to break into her lab? That wasn’t something she had expected from her.

“Dr. Ziegler.” Moira greeted with a nod, oddly composed for someone who had just been caught breaching her privacy. “I thought you had already left for the evening.”

“Likewise.” Angela replied, eyeing the woman warily. “What were you doing in my office?”

“There was some research of yours I wanted to take a look at.” The Irish woman replied, her answer seemingly at the ready. Angela didn’t really buy it, but she was too tired to push it. Though, the thought of that woman digging through her research when she wasn’t around irked her. She’d have to wait and see what damage she had done then go from there. If any disciplinary action needed to be taken she’d deal with it then.

“I’d appreciate you staying out of my office if I’m in. Or some and find me in my lab.” She retorted, stepping past the taller woman to get into her office. At first glance everything seemed to be in order. Nothing was out of place and there was no mess. It didn’t even look like she’d been through anything. And she wasn’t carrying anything out, perhaps she had simply been waiting in her office for a few minutes to see if she returned. It wasn’t an unlikely scenario. However, as she stepped over to her desk, removing her lab coat to exchange it for her heavier jacket, something did catch her eye.

There was a neatly wrapped package on her desk. The foil paper was brightly colored, though it was a simple pattern and easy on the eyes. It took her a moment to register what exactly it was. A gift. Someone must have dropped it off while she was working today, deciding to leave it in her office rather than outside her door. Who possibly could have done this? And why? Well, the latter was easy to answer. It was nearing the holidays, wasn’t it? Angela had completely forgotten about them in her busy state of mind. Not to mention, she hadn’t celebrated them in a number of years. With no family to spend it with the holidays had passed like normal days. Many doctors and surgeons would take off, leaving more than enough shifts for her to fill to pass the time. As for the former of her questions, she had an idea about that too.

“Is this from you?” She asked, her tone far softer then earlier as she turned her gaze back up to Moira. The geneticist was still outside her door, not making a run for it when she had her back turned.

“Why don’t you look for a tag and find out?” The redhead shot back, though there was no bite to her words. They weren’t harsh, sounding like a genuine suggestion, so Angela took it. Though after a moment of scanning the gift she found that there was no tag. No names, not even her own anywhere on the gift.

“Hm, no name.” Angela said, casting her gaze back up to the tall woman standing in her doorway. “It sure seems like someone wanted to remain anonymous.”  
  
“A true tragedy.” Was all the other replied.  
  
Angela turned her attention back to the gift. It would be alright to open it, wouldn’t it? It wasn’t quite Christmas yet but, well, she was curious about what was inside. If she had found this alone in her office there would have been no debate about whether or not she opened it. But there was something about her colleague lingering in the doorframe and the possibility of her being the one to have left the gift. Would it seem rude if she opened it in front of her? She assumed not. It wasn’t like Moira was taking ownership of the gift anyways. Not that she had any control over when Angela opened the package in either case.  
  
The doctor grabbed the box, turning it on her desk to make it easier to open. It was a bit heavy, though that didn’t give her much insight into what it could possibly be. So, with nimble fingers she undid the side tab, pulling the tape back and unfolding the side before reaching her fingers in to grab the box. Luckily, the paper didn’t seem to be taped to the bottom of it, so it slid out easily from its colorful casing. Without thinking about it she glanced up again, finding that Moira was _still_ waiting by the door. Strange. She paid her no mind after that, looking back to the box as she lifted the lid.

Inside lay a brilliantly colored scarf. The reds, oranges, and yellows bleeding together but standing out boldly against the dark green crinkle paper that filled the box. It was stunning, the doctor thought as she reached in to pull the garment out. The yarn was soft and pleasing to the touch. It was thick too, certain capable of keeping her warm in the biting cold that waited outside.

“Did you make this?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowing together as she looked up to Moira once again. The geneticist certainly didn’t seem like one to have hobbies, much less someone who would do something so generous with them. But, then again, what did they really know about each other?

“Do I look like someone who knits, Angela?” Moira replied with a tone of mock offense as she gave the other a gentle glare. There was a soft smirk pulling at the corner of her lips and the doctor couldn’t help but laugh lightly at the situation. The absurd image of Moira O’Deorain sitting down with a pair of knitting needles in hand came to mind. No, she truly didn’t seem like the kind of person who knitted. It didn’t suit her.

“I suppose not.” Angela replied, wrapping the scarf around her neck. It was as warm as she anticipated, soft and cozy around her neck and against her cheeks. There was the momentary urge to snuggle up and hide her face in it, but she refrained. Perhaps once she was outside and there was reason. Or when there wasn’t another set of eyes on her. “It’s lovely, in either case. I appreciate it.”

“What makes you so sure it’s from me?”  
  
The question caught Angela off guard and she felt her smile falter at the comment. How was she sure? Other than catching the geneticist leaving her office and finding the gift on her desk after she didn’t have any evidence – and what evidence she did was have flimsy at best. After all she hadn’t been in her office all day, anyone could have left it there. But there was no one else that came to mind when she tried to think of who might have.

“Is it not?” She asked, raising a brow.

Moira remained silent, her gaze staying directed towards her for a second before glancing down at the box on her desk. “There’s something else.”

Angela felt a small smile return. That was as close to an admittance she could get, she supposed. There was something nice about knowing the gift was from this illusive woman too. Something unexpected of her and oddly thoughtful. With confirmation now received, the doctor dug down into the box. Her hand came into contact with the neck of the bottle and she curled her fingers around it before pulling it out, bits of paper spilling out over her desk. It was a bottle of red wine. She wasn’t familiar with the name of it, but it looked expensive. She wasn’t sure how to respond to it. The scarf was one thing, but a nice bottle of wine was a grander gesture than she had anticipated. How did the geneticist even know she enjoyed red wine? It was an odd predicament and yet, it was flattering as well.

“Are you implying I’m an alcoholic?” She asked in jest, setting the bottle down on her desk.

“More like, I’m imply you seem stressed.” Moira replied with an equally humored tone. A bit of friendly banter Angela found herself enjoying.

“Well, stressed or not, I don’t think I can drink all this by myself.” She stated, turning to grab her heavier jacket off the wall behind her desk. She pulled it on and buttoned it up swiftly, pulling the scarf out so it rested over the front. Much better. With that done she turned her gaze back to Moira once again. “It would be a shame for any of this to go to waste.”

“Are you inviting me over for a drink, Dr. Ziegler?” The redhead asked with a knowing smirk. Of course, it was an invitation, but it seemed like she wanted to hear it out right. Angela wouldn’t give her the pleasure, not after she refused to outright admit to giving the gift in the first place.

“Only if you want it to be.” Was what she settled on as confirmation, grabbing the bottle off of her desk before walking towards the door again. She cast a glance up as her colleague as she walked out of the door, waiting for an answer.

“It would be a pleasure.”  


End file.
